Choix
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Edward vit la parfaite haine avec Roy. Mais la présence d'un nouveau vient tout chambouler. S'en suit alors un triangle amoureux. Que choisira Edward ?


Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Roy Mustang a toujours aimé les femmes. Il s'est toujours dit qu'il était le genre d'homme à pouvoir conquérir n'importe quelle femme, des blondes aux brunes en passant par les rousses. La chasse à la femme, si l'on puisse dire, était devenue l'une de ses activités favorites, aussi longtemps que ses souvenirs lui permettaient de s'en rappeler. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée, son intelligence et sa beauté n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Elles s'étaient même accru. Du poste de soldat à celui de Colonel, il avait tout prévu. Absolument tout. Sauf une chose. C'est cette toute petite chose qui faisait la différence entre son état d'avant et son état actuel. Cette chose, qu'elle est-elle ? Roy lui-même ne pouvait pas répondre. Il le pouvait, le voulait, mais ne le faisait pas. Cela nuirait à son image de playboy et d'homme mystérieux qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, c'était hors de question. Mais pourtant... Il semblait bien que quelque chose d'étrange se passait à l'intérieur de lui depuis quelques années. Il pensait juste être physiquement attiré par ce nouveau corps, au départ, mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre cette personne sous son charme. Puisque le charme ne fonctionnait pas, aussi discret soit-il lorsque l'on est au travail, il était passé à autre chose, un second plan sur lequel il était doué. Il se mit à coincer le petit corps au détour d'un couloir, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne pour les surprendre. Sa main vint prendre possession du menton, le surélevant de façon à ce que leur visage, même si l'autre était plus petite que le sien, soit à la même hauteur. C'est ainsi que dans le silence de la bibliothèque que les deux corps étaient coincés l'un contre l'autre dans une étroite alliance.

« Lâchez-moi, bâtard de Colonel, trancha l'autre d'un ton sec, fuyant le regard de son ainé.

-Et bien, Edward, te voilà bien tendu aujourd'hui, un peu comme une certaine partie, chuchota l'autre au creux de l'oreille du blond qui ne peut retenir de légères rougeurs sur ses joues »

Abusant de son autorité, Roy appuya un genoux bien appuyé entre les jambes du plus petit qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne sortir un gémissement. Ou ne pas envoyer son poing dans le visage du brun. Ce bâtard se croyait tout permis, parce qu'il était son supérieur et qu'il se la jouait classe avec ses airs de monsieur-je-sais-tout-sur-tout alors qu'il n'était qu'un chien de l'armée obéissant aveuglément et qui les menaçait de tout dire à propos de leur connerie passé. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas totalement indifférent au contact de cet homme, il arrivait même que ses joues prennent de la couleur. Ce n'était pas du désir, c'était juste qu'il était obligé de le laisser faire s'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son petit frère en le mettant en danger. Sa raison lui criait de ne pas se laisser faire par cet homme et il s'en alla, faisant entendre le bruit de ses lourdes chaussures dans tout le couloir. Il avait fuit, même s'il n'aimait pas perdre. Il était têtu et n'abandonnait jamais une idée qu'il avait en tête mais il s'était engagé sur un terrain dangereux, boueux, et sans issue.

Les choses se répétaient, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rester seul avec son supérieur. Ce crétin qui passait son temps à le détailler du regard quand ils étaient tout deux seuls dans le bureau. Son regard insistant le faisait rougir, faisait trembler son corps tout entier en un frisson. Il se donnait un air en grognant comme un animal indomptable, refusant la moindre trace d'attachement. Et il s'en alla avant d'être trop sous emprise, prenant tout de même le temps de saluer, de façon brève et habituelle, le Colonel qui tourna son fauteuil une fois le blond parti, laissant son regard se posait sur le paysage. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner tandis que ses yeux se fermaient l'espace d'un instant. Il se rappela certaines choses qui le ramenaient à l'ordre. Il était du genre calme, sortant un peu de cet état de calme lorsqu'un sujet le passionné ou que l'un de ses proches étaient en danger. Dans proches, il entendait son lieutenant, avec qui il entretenait un lien. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore penser à se servir d'elle pour rendre jaloux Edward. Était-il aussi manipulateur et sans scrupules pour utiliser de tel vices ? Il existait tout de même un doute. Quand il y pensait, son naturel calme et impassible l'avait empêché de réagir à une chose qu'il avait vu dans le passé, il y a quelques jours. Dans les couloirs menant à son bureau, il avait croisé celui que l'on nommé le Full Metal, mais pas seul. Plutôt en train de rire. Il se souvenu qu'ils n'avaient jamais rit ni même sourit. Ensemble. Son regard se posa sur l'autre homme, provoquant parallèlement la pensée que le Full Metal ne semblait pas attiré par les femmes. Certes. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre faisait là ? Il riait avec Edward, c'était normal, ils se connaissaient. Ils se regardaient, c'était normal, ils étaient complices. Ils y avaient des contacts, c'était ambigu. Le clou du spectacle fut la caresse dans les cheveux du petit blond et le fait que celui rougit très légèrement après que l'autre lui ait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. De là où il était, l'Alchimiste de flammes n'entendit rien mais à cet instant précis, c'était la guerre. Alfons Heiderich, cet homme que le généralissime jugea bon d'avoir aux côtés de l'armée à cause de son travail, venait d'entamer, sans le savoir, un combat contre Roy Mustang. Il était là pour une période d'essai, de un à trois mois, comme si le haut placé mettait un certain Colonel à l'épreuve.

« Vous draguez trop de femmes pour être autant tête en l'air, ces temps-ci ? »

Roy sourit, très légèrement, du sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Ni franc, ni calculateur. Un sourire indéfinissable.

« Beaucoup de personnes sont déçues de te voir si proche du nouveau venu... Si tu dois briser un cœur, fais-le au moins dans les règles de l'art, Edward. »

Edward maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents que Roy décrypta comme un « Ça ne vous regarde pas ». Il est vrai que ça ne le regardait pas, ce n'était que travail entre eux. Mais lorsque l'on voit quelqu'un assez souvent dans la journée, et pendant plusieurs fois par jours, l'on ne peut empêcher d'autres liens de se tisser. Décroisant ses jambes afin de sortir du bureau, le blond se leva mais fut retenu par le brun. Ou plutôt par une phrase de ce dernier.

« Viens ici. »

Surpris par ce ton, le destinataire de la phrase se retourna, se dirigeant vers son supérieur qui s'était levé. Bien que plus petit, il n'hésita pas à défier son regard, n'aimant pas se sentir inférieur ou rabaissé. Il laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus de l'autre personne. Celle-ci vint poser son autre main sur ses cheveux blonds, avant de la descendre sur la joue puis de la glisser au niveau du menton qu'il releva à l'aide des deux premiers doigts de sa main droite. Il approcha doucement son visage afin qu'il soit plus proche de l'autre, laissant petit à petit les souffles se mélanger jusqu'à n'en faire qu'un. Plongé dans cette sorte de bulle, le plus petit des deux ferma les yeux, se sentant étrange à l'intérieur de lui. Un mélange de sentiments, passant de la rage à la joie en passant par l'incompréhension. Cet homme de douze ans son ainé avait fait naitre en lui un tas de question auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant. Il était venu, un beau jour dans son petit village et avait littéralement changé sa vie, même si à l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Puis de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises, devenant sous ses ordres. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il détestait, dépendre de quelqu'un. Il préférait la liberté, l'insouciance, être libre de ses faits et gestes, de ses mots. Les mots. Combien de cœur avait-il brisé ces dernières années ? C'était la question à laquelle réfléchissait Alfons en regardant Edward, assis sur le fauteuil du bureau qu'on lui avait donné.

« Tu as vu, ça, Edward. J'ai enfin un bureau à mon nom et je peux enfin me concentrer sur mes recherches tranquillement. J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir ici !, sourit le plus blond des deux.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si heureux, Alfons. »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'accentua avant qu'il ne tousse légèrement, la main devant sa bouche. Il regarda Edward, se disant qu'il pouvait certainement répondre aux questions qu'il se posait.

« Edward, tu es ami avec tout ceux qui travaillent ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je les connais tous, on va dire. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien.. J'ai pu constaté que certaines personnes sont étranges. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de dire ça mais j'ai l'impression que le Colonel ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il est aussi froid avec tout le monde ?

-Ce bâtard ne montre jamais ses émotions et manipule tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'un pétard fumé qui refuse de m'aider quand il est au courant de certaines choses. »

Alfons pu remarquer qu'à cet instant, il y avait une certaine rage dans la voix du blond. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils travaillaient ensemble alors qu'ils avaient l'air de ne pas s'apprécier. Il vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, lui souriant gentiment avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux en un geste amical.

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

Edward leva un regard d'interrogation vers l'autre qui lui rappelait quelqu'un avant de se diriger vers les couloirs, n'aimant pas rester longtemps dans un même endroit.

Il se massa la nuque avant de la faire craquer, il avait mal dormi cette nuit. Il marcha en direction du bureau habituel, d'un pas assez rapide, un rapport sous le bras, avant de s'arrêter devant une scène qui méritait d'être inscrite dans les annales. Ce n'était pas les personnes qui était habituel, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elles étaient ensembles, face à face, c'était le fait qu'elles se parlent. Faisant preuve d'une extrême discrétion, le Full Metal se cacha le plus possible, écoutant la conversation. De là où il était, il n'entendit que quelques mots mais à les voir, l'on pouvait deviner que l'ambiance était assez tendue entre les deux. Seul l'un souriait, tandis que l'autre se contenter de le regarder, impassible. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se décida à sortir de là où il était, jugeant que la conversation semblait prendre fin. Il alla vers les deux hommes, souriant à l'un, offrant juste un rapport en guise de bonjour.

« J'vous donne votre rapport, vous allez pouvoir travailler comme ça. »

Il se tourna de façon à être face à Alfons, donc dos à l'autre mais pas complètement, déjà prêt à parler avant que Roy, après un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe d'Edward qui cligna un peu des yeux face à ce geste avant de rougir légèrement, gêné et embarrassé qu'il ait osé faire un geste pareil alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux. Sentant très certainement le « danger » arriver, Alfons mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward, le retenant légèrement.

« Ne soit pas si violent, Edward, la violence ne résout rien. »

Celui à qui étaient adressé les paroles soupira avant de regarder le blond.

« Viens, allons faire un tour, plutôt. En plus il fait bon, dehors. »

Ni une, ni deux, Edward était déjà dehors, entraîné par un Alfons et son éternel sourire. Edward s'en permit un, un souvenir en tête. Du couloir orné de fenêtres, Roy observait la scène, un instant, comme s'il se reposait. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il s'avoua une chose à cet instant, une chose que lui seul entendrait à jamais. C'est ainsi qu'en laissant son regard vagabondait sur Edward qu'il remarqua un rougissement de celui-ci alors que l'autre n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main. Il en était sûr, il éprouvait quelque chose pour Edward. Et cet Alfons n'était pas si gentil qu'il en avait l'air. Celui-ci avançait tranquillement avec son ami, les mains jointes. Ça aurait pu passer pour un geste banal si Alfons n'éprouvait pas des sentiments affectifs pour son ami. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'Edward n'avait jamais laissé personne l'aimer. Ça ne changerait pas avec lui mais il fallait qu'il lui dise. Son être lui criait de le lui dire, peut-être pour se sentir plus léger, plus libre, plus confiant. Il s'arrêta un instant dans leur marche, la tête vers le bas. Il regarda furtivement la personne à ses côtés avant de soupirer silencieusement, se donnant du courage à lui-même.

« Edward ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ? »

La seule réponse fut le visage encadré de mains d'Edward et des lèvres sur les siennes. Ne s'y attendant pas, le plus petit écarquilla les yeux, incapable de bouger. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute allure dans sa petite tête blonde, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de se faire embrasser, qui plus est par son ami. Lorsque son cerveau eut repris un fonctionnement normal, le baiser était déjà fini. Plus de langue contre ses lèvres, prête à avoir la sienne ni plus de souffle contre le sien. Erreur. Le souffle était bien présent mais un peu plus loin qu'il y a quelques secondes, n'étant plus mélangé au sien. Il cligna des yeux, quitte à lui donner un petit air mignon le temps d'un instant.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, Edward. »

Il regarda Alfons qui lui souriait, ne savant que dire ni penser. Il se contenta de sourire après un bref soupire avant d'adresser un bref signe de la main à l'autre, souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches jusqu'à aller dans un coin de la ville, s'asseyant sur un banc. C'était la fin de journée, il n'y avait pas grand monde et c'était parfait. Il s'allongea là, réfléchissant. Il repensa à certaines choses, des plus banales aux plus récentes, une sorte de résumé de sa vie. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Roy avait pris place dans sa vie depuis pas mal de temps. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'était pas si crétin qu'il en avait l'air. Il l'avait aidé pas mal de fois, et le protéger. Il sourit en pensant que ce bâtard n'était pas si glaçon qu'il le paraissait. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant un peu fatigué à cause de sa nuit qui n'avait pas était très agréable. Il faudra qu'il pense à trouver un endroit confortable pour dormir. Ou squatter chez quelqu'un, c'était au choix. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut une maison. Où était-il ? A sa connaissance, il s'était endormi sur un banc, pas chez quelqu'un. Il se redressa un instant, se passant une main sur le visage avant de laisser sa main sur son front, stoppant son geste en entendant une voix. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« La belle au bois dormant se réveille ? »

Mustang. Edward leva son regard vers lui après avoir posé ses mains sur le lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il sourit légèrement, d'un léger sourire moqueur.

« Ça m'étonne que nous n'avez pas essayer de me violer pendant que je dormais.

-Je préfère le faire lorsque tu es réveillé. »

En guise de réponse, Roy appliqua un gant humide sur le front d'Edward, le faisant s'allonger.

« Et la prochaine fois, évite de t'évanouir en plein milieu de la rue.

-M'évanouir ? Donc c'est vous qui m'avez ramené ici ?

-Quelqu'un d'aussi petit ne peut être que facile à transporter... Je me trompe ? »

Edward grogna avant qu'une veine n'apparaisse sur son front.

« Qui est aussi petit qu'il peut se cacher derrière un taille-crayon, espèce de pétard ! »

Amusé, Roy s'approcha du lit dans lequel se trouvait le malade d'un jour, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de le regarder dans les yeux, prenant appuie sur ses mains posées sur le matelas. Il le regarda un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine douceur, n'étant jamais très brutal pour les baisers. Il commençait à savoir comment fonctionnait Edward et il savait que les premiers baisers n'étaient jamais très brutaux. Le blond ferma les yeux, bien qu'il n'était pas très pour ce baiser. C'était surtout l'idée qu'il embrassait ce bâtard de Colonel qui faisait qu'il ne s'y impliquer pas trop. Il ouvrit tout de même les lèvres, s'avouant qu'il avait déjà rêvé d'embrasser ces lèvres. Le baiser ne se fit pas très passionné, après tout ils n'en avaient pas échangé des tonnes, peut-être trois ou quatre. Il ouvrit ses yeux mais tourna son visage sur le côté, ses joues étant un peu rouges. Roy passa une main dans ses cheveux avant descendre sa main jusqu'au ventre d'Edward recouvert par un vêtement plus léger que ceux qu'il portait d'habitude. Il le caressa un instant, freinant son envie avant de se lever, allant dans une autre pièce.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'Edward se repassait encore et encore dans sa tête le baiser que lui et Roy avaient échangé dans sa chambre. Il secoua doucement sa tête, se rappelant qu'il était en voiture. Remarquant qu'il était légèrement tête en l'air et préoccupé ces temps-ci, Alfons avait décidé de l'emmener faire une balade en voiture. Il était donc côté passager, riant aux éclats en compagnie du plus petit. Les rires durèrent un bon moment, peut-être une heure ou deux, ils n'en savaient rien, ils n'avaient rien qui leur permettait de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers un endroit calme, près d'un lac. Alfons arrêta la voiture et ils se mirent à regard le lac briller à la surface. Alfons prit appuie sur le volant en faisant attention, légèrement admiratif devant ce paysage ce qui fit sourire son ami, qui avait les mains derrière la tête. Ami ? Pouvaient-ils encore s'appeler ainsi ? Pouvait-il dire qu'Edward, celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant suffisamment d'années était son ami ? Il en était amoureux, mais il sentait quelque chose. Il se tourna vers l'autre qui regardait la même chose que lui quelques secondes auparavant, s'avançant doucement, sans être brusque, vers lui, presque timidement.

« Edward ? »

L'interpellé tourna sa tête vers l'autre blond avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment proche à cet instant. Il sourit en sentant qu'Edward n'opposait pas de résistance quand il posa une main sur son torse. Se laissant doucement aller à un plaisir qui, au goût d'Edward, avait quelque chose d'interdit, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait déjà perdu possession de sa veste et de son haut, se retrouvant torse nu dans cette voiture, allongé sur les deux sièges avant. Il pouvait juste ressentir les quelques frissons qu'on lui procurait. Alfons ne perdit pas son sourire qu'il gardait presque toujours lorsqu'il lécha son cou de la clavicule au lobe de l'oreille, comme s'il voulait connaître la saveur de cette peau brûlante. Cette action en entraina une autre, et les lèvres d'Edward vinrent dire bonjour à ses dents situées en haut de la mâchoire. Alfons aurait aimé continuer, comme ils étaient balayés par la même passion, ils ne semblaient même pas avoir conscience ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Alfons entreprit de débarrasser son amant de sa ceinture, que ce dernier eut un sursaut de conscience. Sa conscience lui fit penser à quelqu'un et il commença à se redresser, entrainant par la même occasion Alfons qui le regardait avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Il avait loupé un épisode.

« Edward...

-Rentrons, Al. »

Ne rajoutant rien, Alfons remit en place ses affaires et se remit correctement sur le siège conducteur, laissant le temps à Edward de faire de même avant de redémarrer la voiture, rentrant. Le trajet se fit silencieux, par rapport au voyage pour venir. Edward laissa sa tresse voler au rythme de la fenêtre ouverte qui laisser passer l'air. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer un petit instant. Ce fut la voix d'Alfons qui brisa le silence qui se faisait trop pesant au goût des deux garçons. Mais l'autre somnolait et il n'entendant qu'à moitié ce qu'avait son ami. Il ignorait si c'était quelque chose d'important ou non mais l'envie de dormir le prit juste de plein fouet et il cala sa tête contre la portière afin de s'endormir.

Ce fut un bruit soudain qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte qu'il n'était plus dans la voiture. Une vive douleur le prit au front et il eut juste le temps de râler.

« Putain mais quel est le con qui a mit une porte à cet endroit ! »

Il ouvrit ladite porte en massant la future bosse de son front. Il entra dans le bureau d'Alfons mais fut surpris de le voir ranger ses affaires.

« Tu pars ?

-Oui, je n'étais là que pour trois mois.

-J'avais zappé.. »

Alfons sourit et vient poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, ne perdant pas son sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous retrouverons bientôt. »

Cette phrase provoqua l'étirement des lèvres d'Edward qui le regarda passer à côté de lui, regardant son dos qui était maintenant face à lui.

« J'ai compris que je n'étais pas de taille et que j'avais beau embrasser tes lèvres autant de fois que tu me laissais faire, la passion n'y était pas. Ton esprit a accepté quelqu'un d'autre et ça se sent, Ed. Je ne t'oublierais jamais et j'espère que l'on restera ami, à défaut que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Puis, tu gémis son nom lorsque tu dors... »

Suivant cette phrase, il quitta son bureau, un peu en vitesse, prenant juste le temps de saluer correctement le généralissime. Puis il monta dans la voiture sans plus de cérémonies, désireux d'en finir avec tout ça. Avec ses sentiments. Avec Edward. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Ça faisait donc si mal, de renoncer à tout ce en quoi on avait cru pendant des années ? Edward regarda la porte par lequel était sortit Alfons et secoua légèrement la tête. Il résuma un instant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alfon, qu'il n'avait jamais désiré ni aimé, venait de renoncer à lui. Il ne restait que Roy, à ses côtés, désormais. Roy le bâtard, mais aussi celui qui venait le voir, qui s'enquérait de lui, qui savait lire dans chacune de ses phrases, chacun de ses gestes ou de ses regards. C'était le bouquet, son ami et celui avec qui il avait faillit faire l'amour venait de lui dire qu'il pensait à quelque d'autre. Il ne l'acceptait pas lui-même, comment quelqu'un d'autre avait-il pu le deviner ? Était-il si prévisible et naïf de croire qu'il avait protégé son cœur et son esprit des autres ? Une personne venait de percer ses barrières. Et cette personne le savait très bien. Il se planta devant lui, décidé.

« Te voilà, Edward. Tu tombes à pic, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Oubliez ça, Colonel. »

Il agrippa le col du plus âgé et l'obligea à le regarder avant de perdre tout force lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Il se sentit rougir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Roy se poser sur ses hanches. Roy n'était pas dupe et avait compris. Il avait immédiatement compris pour son subordonné était ici et qu'Alfons était parti. Lorsqu'il passa une de ses mains gelées, dépourvues de gant, sous le haut d'Edward , dans le creux de son dos, celui-ci se cambra instinctivement, offrant son cou découvert à la bouche de l'alchimiste de flammes qui en profita pour lui mordiller la peau. Les mains froides de Roy se réchauffaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles parcouraient le corps brûlant du petit blondinet, qui n'était plus en état de penser à quoique ce soit, paradoxalement accroché au brun comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il était la cause de son naufrage. Le plus vieux tira Edward vers lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux afin qu'il se lève en tenant l'autre entre ses bras puis l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son bureau. Vraiment, le plus petit aurait voulu protester, mais il se trouvait qu'une autre bouche que la sienne étouffait toutes les plaintes qu'il aurait pu émettre ou les gémissements qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Roy se délecta du manque de résistance de celui qui, en ce moment, retenait comme il pouvait des gémissements de plaisir, mais, lui-même commençait à ressentir la passion du désir le consumer, n'oubliant tout de même pas de se sentir supérieur en ce moment même. Il prirent tout de même le temps de se regarder un instant, reprenant leur souffle avant que la passion ne les consume complètement. Roy se recula cependant, se rappelant où ils étaient.

« Nous sommes encore au bureau, Full Metal.

-Je sais où vous habitez, Colonel. Je vous y rejoindrai, si vous voulez, juste pour le plaisir de gâcher votre soirée. »

Il sourit avant de se remettre un temps soit peu ses habits en place. Edward n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper. Il était fait comme un rat, attiré par cet homme qui avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Peut-être très -trop- importante. Même s'il n'était pas capable de le dire ou de se l'avouer, il éprouvait des sentiments.

Inlassablement.

Inévitablement.

Absolument.

C'était comme une tempête terrible qui agitait le bateau de sa vie, provoquant une déferlante qui menaçait de l'engloutir, et de tout détruire. Aussi bon marin qu'il puisse être, Edward ne pouvait pas tenir le cap. Il allait se noyer, c'était inévitable. Pourtant, il luttait encore. Se cramponnait, ne laissait pas renverser. Il avait peur, alors il se cramponnait. Encore. Et encore. Personne n'avait jamais résisté si longtemps à la tempête. Une tempête nommée Roy Mustang.


End file.
